


princesses

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and true love's first kiss will awaken the sleeping beauty... or so it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	princesses

**Author's Note:**

> for my dearest sweetest friend shin!!! ♥♥♥ the milla pic you drew me was really cute and i hope this fic matches up to its cuteness!

The first thing Jude feels are lips against his own, and he stirs with the gesture. Ivar’s looking at him like a deer caught in the middle of snacking on a farmer’s wares when he sits up properly, but Jude focuses on the sound first. He considers the possibility that maybe he _did_ have a little too much to drink, his pulse pounding oddly in time with the ear ringing in his head. A few steady blinks is enough to cure the leftover dizziness, and then--then he’s ready to face Ivar with a single question on his lips.

“Did you just… kiss me?”

The red that’d faded from Ivar’s cheeks returns immediately, spreading across his nose and down his throat instead of up to the rest of his face like it would for any other person. He splutters and stammers through the beginnings of words, and Jude hides a growing smirk behind his hand. It’s not an unsubtle gesture by far, and Ivar’s stuttering finally subsides when he stops being embarrassed and starts being affronted.

“I wanted to see if you’d--you’d wake up like those _girls_ in fairy tales!” Ivar points at him as he starts up, waving his hand a little when Jude raises his eyebrows. “And you did, phony, so--”

“So?” Jude prompts immediately, trying not to laugh, and Ivar opens and closes his mouth a few times before he puffs his chest out.

“So you’re a princess!” He sounds very proud of this ‘discovery’ of his for some reason, or maybe he’s just proud he figured out something at all to work as an excuse. Jude wrangles his expression into passivity at last, leaning back against his headboard and lacing his fingers across his lap as he does so. Ivar sneers at him, jerking his thumb towards himself. “And a _princess_ can’t be expected to handle him or herself, so you’re going to need someone to look after you for the rest of your life like a _baby_ or something.”

That’s ridiculous, but Ivar is ridiculous. This is just something Jude’s come to accept after being his roommate for almost two years now. It’s also something he’s come to learn how to handle, and he can’t keep his tone as neutral as he can his face. “Oh? Are you offering, Ivar?”

“Absolutely,” Ivar replies, but then he pauses. Jude can see the gears turning in his head and knows that Ivar’d been expecting some other comment instead of the question he’d been asked. He’s proven right when the rest of his roommate’s face reddens to his roots, and he waves his finger at him like a kid throwing a fit. “I--I didn’t mean that! What kind of question is that anyway, loser, who even _thinks_ of asking something like that!”

“A princess who’s interested in being taken care of for the rest of his life,” he chuckles, and at Ivar’s stricken look he smiles gently. “I’m kidding, Ivar. I was just playing along.”

“I, er…” Ivar stares, then turns away with a nod. “I knew that. Yep.” He pauses, then looks over his shoulder. “Don’t tell anyone about this, all right?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 


End file.
